Digimon: Adventure 0Tamers
by NostalgiaMaster1996
Summary: Two years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon the digidestined live thier lives in peace. However rumors of the Digimon Emperor returning along with the reappearance of somebody who the original digidestined and Ken thought they would never see again leads to chaos in the digital world. Will the digidestined be able to once again save the world? Or will two worlds be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End of Peace

Two years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon life has been peaceful for all of the digidestined. The original children are in high school close to their graduation. The second generation are in middle school. The kids all spend their time as pretty much normal kids. Despite still being in contact with their digimon partners the digital world has not needed their help. A lot has changed in their personal live however. Mimi was able to move back to Japan and Ken moved to live in the same area as the rest of them. Romance was also starting amongst the children. Matt and Sora's relationship grew stronger, and Yolei started dating Ken. TK and Kari were not officially together, but everybody knew they were, everybody except Davis that is. Most surprising of all was that Joe and Mimi had somehow ended up together. The peaceful life of the digidestined would soon come to an end as the digital world would call on them for help once again.

This world however is not the only world to contain Digital Monsters. There is another world where the adventures of these children is only a television show. In that world one year has passed since it was invade by digimon and the menacing D-Reaper program that found humans had evolved to much and needed to be erased. Despite thinking that they would never see their digimon after the D-Reaper was defeated the young tamers did indeed see their partners again thanks to a small digital portal found by Takato. These two worlds would soon be connected and the balance of both worlds would be put in danger all because of one boy. His name was Ryo Akiyama.

[Adventure Universe]

Ken Ichijouji woke up and checked his calendar. Today was the anniversary of the day that the Digimon Emperor was defeated. For the other digidestined it was a day to celebrate. They would have a picnic and enjoy themselves in the digital world. Ken didn't want to go but the others along with his partner Wormmon had managed to convince him to go with them. He just didn't feel like celebrating. Today was a reminder of who he once was and what he had done. He had managed to accept his actions and move on, but in the back of his mind he still remembered all the pain he had caused and felt he was never really punished for anything he did.

"What's wrong Ken? You seem a little sad." Ken's partner Wormmon asked him as he noticed that something was bothering him. Wormmon worried about Ken a lot and made sure to talk to him whenever he thinks that there is something wrong or something bothering him.

Ken looked at Wormmon and smiled. He could always tell when something was on his mind. "I guess I'm just a little worried about today. It was nice of the others to invite me to the celebration, but we're basically celebrating my past actions. I'd rather forget them them celebrate." Ken told Wormmon. He then started getting ready for the picnic.

"Don't think of it like that Ken. Think of it as us celebrating you joining the other digidestined. Now come on if we're late then the others might get worried." Ken picked up Wormmon, his D3 and his D-Terminal then headed off to Izzy's house. Since school was closed they had to use Izzy's computer to enter the digital world. He was the last to arrive and everybody was waiting on him.

"It's about time you got here Ken we've been waiting on you." Davis told him. Despite the time that had passed most of the digidestined were the same kids they were two years ago. Thier close bond had also made it easy for them to be very direct with one another.

"Oh be quite Davis you barley got here like five minutes ago. Besides Ken lives the farthest away from Izzy's house." Yolei said to Davis. Even though she and Ken had barley been dating for a few moths she cared for him and was quick to defend him. That and she never was one to keep quite. Especially when Davis was the one she was arguing with.

"It's ok Yolei. Davis is right I overslept a little. Let's get going I've kept you all waiting long enough." Ken said to the group. Ken knew how long arguments between his best friend and his girlfriend could go on for. The digidestined opened the digital gate and entered the digital world. When they arrived however they were greeted with a savage sight. Villages were destroyed, forests were cut down, but what worried them the most was the abundance of Control Spires around the area.

"What happened here. I thought all the Control Spires were destroyed. Even if we missed a few there shouldn't be this many in one area." Kari said as she observed the destruction. Their digimon partners were all with them so everybody was lost as to what had happened.

"All right I say we spilt and try to get some answers as to what is going on here. Davis, Ken, and Yolei your group one. Izzy, Joe, and Mimi your group two. Cody, Tk, and Kari your group three. Matt and Sora your with me. We will all meet back here in one hour with whatever information we can find." Tai said the to the group immediately taking charge when they realized something was very wrong in the digital of the others argued with him and they split up as he had said.

"Tai why did you split up the groups the way that you did?" Sora asked Tai wondering why he had chosen the groups so specifically. Usually they would split up with their DNA digivolution partner, but since the power of DNA digivolution was no longer needed they split into random groups.

"I wanted us to be split into groups with two boys and one girl. I was even nice enough to put together any two people who were dating. That could lead to an awkward third wheel but we are good enough friends that we can avoid that." Tai told them confident that the groups he had chosen would work well. The first group however was having problems working together.

"I told you Davis there wouldn't be any digimon left in that village. It's completely destroyed." Yolei said to Davis annoyed he wouldn't listen to her.

"Yeah we'll it doesn't hurt to check besides. What if we found an injured digimon. We can't miss any area." Davis said arguing back to Yolei.

"But we don't have enough time to search everywhere. Ken tell Davis we need to hurry." Yolei said bringing Ken into their argument.

"No we need to make sure we don't miss anything. Ken tell Yolei that we need to check again." Davis said trying to get Ken to side with him. The two kept arguing back and forth until Ken had gotten tired of it.

"Stop arguing you two. Davis your my best friend, and Yolei your my girlfriend. Your going to be around each other a lot and you need to stop arguing with each other. Now while Davis is right about making sure we don't miss anything Yolei is right about us not having that much time, which we've wasted by standing here arguing about what to do. Come on let's see of Wormmon, Veemon, and Hawkmon have found anything." Ken said to them. They then decided he was right and headed off to find their digimon parters. There they found them tending to a wounded Numemon.

"Davis, Ken, Yolei I'm glad your here we found this injured Numemon and were about to ask him if he saw what had happened." Wormmon said to them as he noticed they had arrived. As soon as they got near the Numemon however it started freaking out.

"No Stop Please Stay Away From Me! Youve already destroyed everything and taken away everybody I care about why cant you leave me alone!" It screamed. Everybody stepped back a little and it calmed down.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you. Can you tell us what happened?" Yolei asked as it had calmed down. She tried her best to make sure that the Numemon would be able to explain the situation to them.

"Your lying. You say you won't hurt me but isnt he the Digimon Emperor?" The Numemon asked as it saw Ken. This statement hurt Ken. He stepped far away as to show the Numemon he meant no harm.

"Hey I don't know if you've heard but Ken hasn't been the Digimon Emperor for years. He helped save the Digital World from MaloMyotismon you know." Davis told the Numemon defending his friend.

"Your lying. Last night the Digimon Emperor attacked. He captured all my friends and destroyed our village and forests after rebuilding all these Control Spires. I know that it was your friend over there. He is the Digimon Emperor and he caused all of this." The Numemon said. This caught all of them by surprise. Ken fell down causing Davis and Yolei to run over to his side. The Numemon use this as a distraction to run away scared of the Digimon Emperor.

"I didn't do it. I'm not the Digimon Emperor anymore. I'm good. I help people. It wasn't me." Ken mumbled to himself. He was very scared that he had indeed done it. That he was once again the Digimon Emperor and that he had caused all the destruction. Davis and Yolei had picked him up one on each arm and together they headed back to where they had agreed to meet the others worried that they had received the same information about what caused the desteuctuon.

[Tamers Universe]

In the Tamers world things have been peaceful since the defeat of the D-Reaper. The Tamers went back to being normal kids for the most part. Takato was able to find a digital portal and they were ableto reunite with their digimon partners, but they lived thier lifes as normal kids. Most of the time the kids would get together and hang out even without their digimon leaving them to be with each other. Yamaki and Hypnos would still keep an eye on the kids, but that was mostly just to make sure that they were safe and to make sure that the digimon were stable enough to live in the human world. Yamaki had really grown to care for the Tamers.

Right now Takato was running to the park. He had agreed to meet up with Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta. On his way there he noticed Rika standing alone outside the movie theaters.

"Hey Rika what are you doing here by yourself?" Takato asked wondering what she was doing. Usually Rika was with Renamon or with Ryo. She was hardley ever by herself.

"I was supposed to go see a movie with Ryo but that jerk stood me up. Cyberdramon better start looking for a new partner because after I'm done with Ryo he won't be able to biomerge or Digimodify ever again." Rika said angry that Ryo had done this to her.

"Well I'm heading to the park. You want to come with so your not alone?" Takato asked her knowing that it was bad to make Rika angry.

"Sure why not I mean even if Ryo showed up now I wouldn't bother seeing the movie with him. I swear he thinks he can do whatever he wants." Rika followed Takato and they headed to the park together. There they met up with Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta.

"Hey Takato I didn't know that Rika was coming too. Is Henry coming? If he is then we should have invited our digimon to hang out with us." Kazu said to Takato as he noticed Rika next to him.

"Huh oh no. Rika's just here because she and Ryo had a date but he stood her up and I didn't want her to be alone." Takato told Kazu. Rika blushed very strongly and punched Takato in the arm.

"It wasn't a date Gogglehead. Ryo beat me in a card match and said the loser had to take the winner to the movies. Then he decides not to show up. I don't know why he bothered making that deal if he was going to waste my time." Rika explained to them making sure they knew it wasn't a real date.

"Rika I hate to interrupt your story but I saw Ryo this morning. I wonder why he wouldnt tell you what he was doing? Anyway he told me not to tell anybody but he was going to go see Impmon. Maybe Ai and Mako know where he is now." Jeri told Rika. She told Ryo she wouldn't say anything but decided Rika deserved to know.

"Thanks Jeri. Now if you will excuse me I need to go find Ryo and show him what happens when somebody wastes my time." Rika told them. She then left to Ai and Mako's house. They had moved and now lived close to the other Tamers. When she arrived she found Ai and Mako with Impmon.

"Hi Rika did you need something." Ai asked her. During the year after the D-Reaper was defeated all of the tamers became really close, even the youngest two Ai and Mako, who were now five.

"Yeah Ryo was supposed to meet me at the movies but he didn't. Jeri said that Ryo told her he needed to talk to Impmon so I was wondering if any of you knew where I could find him." Rika told them hoping they could lead her to Ryo.

"Yeah Ryo was here this morning. Impmon please go take Rika to where you took Ryo so they can get back to their date." Ai told Impmon. Rika was going to tell her it wasn't a date but decided she was probably to young to understand. Impmon took Rika to the old cave where Takato used to hide Guilmon and where they found the digital portal that let their digimon come back after the D-Reaper was defeated.

"Why are we at this old place?" Rika asked Impmon curious as to why Ryo would want to go there.

"I dunno he asked me take him to the closest digital portal. I brought him here. Something feels kinda funny about this portal tho. I don think it leads to the digital world. Which is pretty weird considering that this is the portal that let us come back to the human world." Impmon told Rika.

"Well Ryo had better have a good reason for standing me up. My D-Power is going crazy from the energy that is coming out of here. If this portal doesnt lead to the digital world then i think that the others had better know about it." Rika told Impmon. They then decide to head back to Ai and Mako's house along with calling together all the other Tamers and their digimon partner's to have a meeting about Ryo's disappearance and the mysterious portal.

[Adventure Universe]

"So I'm finally back home. Never thought I would be back here again. I sure hope Rika can forgive me for not advising her that our date had to he postponed. Come on Cyberdramon we've got work to do." Ryo says to his partner as they arrive at their desired destination.

**A/N: Alright so im very hyped up for the new digimon adventure tri. So much so that ive been rewatching all of digimon, and finally watching Xros Wars and Fusion. While rewatching Tamers i remembered that Ryo was originality from the Adventure Universe and decided to try and write a story about the two worlds connecting due to him. I'm going to try and finish this story before tri comes out. Also it should be obvious but this story is not going to be canon to tri, unless i can see the future and know the exact story of tri. As i stated this story is two years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, and one year after the defeat of the D-Reaper. Ages are a little confusing in Digimon so these are the ages that ive chosen for this story based on a combination of time passed between seasons, age in Japanese, and age in Dub.**

**Joe-17**

**Other Adventure 1 Kids-16**

**Izzy-15**

**Yolei-14**

**Other Adventure 02 Kids (Also TK &amp; Kari)-13**

**Cody-10**

**Ryo-15**

**Rika-14**

**Other Tamers-13**

**Suzie-8**

**Ai and Mako-5**

**Just so you know im not going to follow the epilogue from 02 100%. I'm doing more like 85%.I'm not sure if i want to use the movies and the audio dramas or not. Also in terms of parings i am not going to include that much romance since Digimon never focused on romance. Ive already established Matt and Sora as a couple along with Ken and Yolei. The only couple I've mentioned that isnt canon is Mimi and Joe, and they wont have a large part. Other pairings that might be in the story are TK and Kari, Ryo and Rika, Jeri and Takato, and a small "love triangle" between Mako, Suzie, and Cody. Although that last one is a joke,since they are the youngest and i think something like that would be pretty funny and cute. Thats pretty much all I've got to say. Really hope you like this story. Let me know what you think or any ideas you might have.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ken's Guilt and Rika's Anger

[Tamers Universe]

All of the tamers met up at Ai and Mako's house to try and figure out what to do about the mysterious digital portal and the disappearance of Ryo.

"If you ask me we should just go through the portal and find Ryo ourselves. We've been to the digital world before, and it's not that bad especially since the D-Reaper has been defeated." Rika said to them. She wanted them to act quickly and was tired of debating.

"Rika this portal might not lead to the digital world. What if we get lost. Besides are you forgetting that we only came back from the digital world last time with Grani's help. I doubt that Yamaki will be able to program a new return ark for us. We could be lost without a way back." Takato argued back at her.

"If your so worried about being lost then why aren't we doing anything to find Ryo. He might seem perfect but I know him better than anybody else here, and I know when he's in over his head. Aren't we a team? Why aren't we doing anything to help him out?" Rika asked them. She was worried about Ryo and felt the others weren't doing anything to help.

"We will help Ryo after we ask Yamaki to analyze it. We don't know how it will affect us or our digimon. Just wait a little Rika. I know your mad that Ryo canceled your date but you have to be rational." Takato told Rika trying to calm her down.

"For The Last Time It Wasn't A Date You GoggleHeaded Idiot, And If You All Want To Stay Here And Waste Time Rather Then Trying To Save Our Friend, Then I Am Leaving." Rika yelled at Takato, and by extension the other tamers. She was angry at them and worried about Ryo. She then left the meeting and headed to her home with Renamon. Takato stood up and was about to follow her but Henry grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Let her go Takato you know that Rika is angry. There's no way to reason with her when she gets like this. Give her some time alone. Meanwhile lets think about what were going to tell Yamaki." Henry told him. Takato sat down and they got back to their meeting. Outside Renamon was consulting Rika about her decision.

"Are you sure that your making the right choice Rika?" Renamon asked her trying to keep her calm.

"Even if it isn't it's better than sitting around while Ryo is in danger. You can follow me or you can stay but regardless I'm going in that portal and I'm finding Ryo." Rika told her as she continue walking. Renamon decided to follow Rika wanting to keep her safe.

[Adventure Universe]

The digidestined reunited at the spot that Tai had chosen and unsurprisingly all had the same story. The Digimon Emperor had attacked at night, destroyed the area, and captured all but a few digimon. They were currently deciding on what to do with this information.

"Tai we can't really believe this. Can we?" Kari asked her brother. She along with most of the digidestined were confused about what to do next.

"We can't deny that something happened here, and four digimon all said they saw the Digimon Emperor. That would explain all the control spires. Ken what do you think?" Tai asked Ken trying to get his opinion. Ken was feeling insecure about himself right now.

"I don't know Tai. I was asleep all last night. Wormmon and my parents can vouch for me, but if this is the work of the Digimon Emperor then that could only be one person, and as much as I wish I wasn't I was the Digimon Emperor so that person is me." Ken told them struggling to figure out what was happening.

"What about the other kids that Oikawa infected with the Dark Spores couldn't it have been one of them?" Joe asked trying to find a rational explanation that doesn't involve Ken being guilty.

Izzy looked at Joe and shook his head. "Sorry Joe but those Dark Spores didn't grow enough for them to be able to do this much damage and build these many Control Spires in one night. Only the original could do that, the one Ken has." Izzy explained to the group knowing it couldn't have been one of the infected children.

"Now hold on one moment. Why don't we all sleepover at Ken's house and take turns watching him while he sleeps or keep him awake. Then we come back to the digital world tomorrow. If there's more control spores then he's innocent, and if there isn't that doesn't automatically mean he's guilty, and we repeat the process until Ken is proven innocent." Matt said trying to find a way that they can prove Ken didn't do any of this.

The others looked at Matt and agreed to his plan. They exited the digital world and went to tell their parents about the sleepover at Ken's house. "Do you really think that Ken did any of that?" Kari asked Tai as they arrived at their house.

Tai sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Kari. Ken had no reason to do any of that, but all the evidence points to him. Hopefully Matt's plan works otherwise we might have to use Plan B." Tai said to Kari. He didn't want to have to resort to that plan but didn't see any other way out of their current situation. The digidestined met up at Ken's house that night for the sleepover.

"Thanks for coming over guys I hope this can prove I'm innocent." Ken said to the group as they had all arrived.

"So what are we going to do to make sure than we don't fall asleep?" Davis asked wondering how they would keep themselves occupied.

Mimi then came up with an idea. "I know we can play all sorts of games. One person can sleep while the rest of us play and we then take turns sleeping. Since this was my idea I say that I get to sleep first." Mimi told the group. They decided to go with her plan and start playing charades while Mimi slept. The hours passed by and more of the digidestined were falling asleep. Soon only Ken, Yolei, and Cody were awake.

"You can go to sleep if you want Yolei. I can keep Ken occupied and if he falls asleep. I can watch over him." Cody told Yolei noticing that she was struggling to keep herself awake.

"Don't worry about it Cody. I'm fine. Besides I want to be here to support Ken. I know he's innocent and I want to be by his side." Yolei told him very groggily. She couldn't stay awake much longer.

"Cody is right Yolei. You should get some sleep. Don't worry about me there's not much time left before morning anyway." Ken told her trying to convince her to sleep. Eventually she agreed and fell asleep with the others.

"You really care about her a lot don't you Ken?" Cody asked Ken as they were left alone.

Ken nodded his head. "Yolei is probably the first person I've grown to care for very much. I haven't cared about somebody this much since my brother Sam was alive. If I am the Digimon Emperor again I want you to promise me Cody that you'll keep her safe from me and anything I do." Ken told Cody. He didn't want Yolei to get hurt and knew she was directly in the crossfire.

"You know Ken it took a long time for me to forgive you. For what it's worth I believe you now. You aren't the Digimon Emperor. I firmly believe that somebody else is causing this and is blaming you. I'm sure all of us feel that way, but if it will make you feel better I promise to keep Yolei safe." Cody told Ken. Despite being enemies once and holding a long grudge against Ken, Cody felt he could trust Ken know when he needed it the most. Soon Ken fell asleep and Cody was left to watch over him till morning. Those hours passed by quickly for Cody and soon all the digidestined were awake.

"So Cody you watched over Ken for the entire night." TK asked Cody as they were getting ready to enter the digital world and find out the truth about Ken.

"Yes TK I kept a close eye on him. If the digital world was attacked again then Ken is innocent." Cody reaffirmed for them. They then opened the digiport and entered the digital world. They were once again greeted with destruction and Control Spires. All though they were glad that this proved Ken's innocence they were still saddened to see the destruction. Expect for Yolei who was to busy celebrating.

"Woo Yeah I never thought I'd be so happy to see these many Control Spires. The land is destroyed but who cares because Ken is innocent. Ha Ha go ahead Digimon Emperor destroy all you want because Ken isn't guilty." Yolei cheered as she hugged Ken. The others were however offset by her eagerness and joy to the destruction they saw.

"Umm Yolei I really hate to ruin your victory dance in celebration of the destruction of the digital world, but I was reviewing my laptop's camera that recorded last night's sleepover and apparently Ken did travel to the digital world last night." Izzy told Yolei and the others.

"But thats impossible Cody said he watched him all last night." Sora said not believing what Izzy told them.

Cody looked down knowing he should have mentioned this sooner. "Well Ken did wake up once at night but he went to the restroom so I didn't think that it was important to tell you guys." Cody admitted to the group.

"I never went to the bathroom or woke up. I know things look bad but you have to believe me once I fell asleep I stayed asleep." Ken told them hoping they would believe him. He honestly hadn't remembered waking up until morning.

Tai looked at the group and decided as leader he had to make the tough decsision. "I'm sorry Ken but the evidence is against you. We'd love to believe you, but until these attacks stop I'm going to have to take away your D3, your D-Terminal, and you can't see Wormmon anymore." Tai told Ken solemnly.

"No please take away my digivice, ban me from the digital world, kick me out of the group I don't care. Do whatever but please don't take away Wormmon. I can't loose him again. He's all I have. Don't take him away like Sam was taken away from me." Ken pleaded to the group crying. He couldn't loose Wormmom. That was all he had.

"Come on Tai at least let him keep Wormmon. What harm could that do?" Davis asked Tai trying to help out his best friend.

"Sorry Davis but all of Ken's connections to the digital world need to be severed. We can't risk letting him back while he's the prime suspect. I'm sorry Ken but there's no other option." Tai told him. Ken understood what needed to be done. He didn't like it but he understood so he left Wormmon in the digital world and handed Tai his D3 and D-Terminal when they got to the real world. He then locked himself in his room wanting to be alone.

[Tamers Universe]

The tamers arrived at Yamaki's house to ask him about the strange portal and Ryo's disappearance. Yamaki was rarely at Hypnos towers anymore so they went straight to his house. When Takato knocked on the door Riley answered.

"Oh hey Takato. Let me guess you need to talk to Yamaki about something related to digimon." Riley said as she noticed that all the tamers were present.

"Um yeah actually we need his advice on something. Is he home or is he over at Hypnos towers?" Takato asked trying to find Yamaki as fast as possible.

"He's here. You guys come in and wait. I'll call him over. Yamaki cancel those dinner reservations Takato and his friends are here to see you. It's digimon related." They took a seat in the living room as they waited for Yamaki to arrive.

"This had better be important. I was waiting all week for those dinner plans you've made me waste." Yamaki told them as he arrived. He enjoyed their company, but liked having his own life outside of digimon.

"It is Mr. Yamaki Sir. A strange portal has opened up where the digital portal that brought back our digimon used to be, but it's strange this portal doesn't seem to lead to the digital world. Were not exactly sure where it leads. Our friend Ryo seems to have disappeared into this strange portal. " Henry explained to Yamaki the situation they were dealing with.

"I'll send a team down there tomorrow first thing in the morning to investigate. Until then stay away from it at all time. Now if you'll excuse me i just might be able to make those dinner reservations after all. Come on Riley." Yamaki left the tamers to themselves as he headed off with Riley to make their dinner plans.

"Well that went better than I had expected." Kenta said to the other Tamers breaking the silence they had since Yamaki and Riley left.

"Yeah by tomorrow we will know what's going on with that strange portal. Hopefully Rika hasn't done anything to rash yet. Let's all meet up at the portal as soon as we wake up tomorrow so we can get the news right away." Takato said to them. After that they all went their separate ways waiting for tomorrow and the truth behind the mysterious portal and Ryo's sudden disappearance.

[Adventure Universe]

"Looks like we finally made it. I told that Goggleheaded idiot that nothing would happen. Come on Renamon lets hurry up and find Ryo so we can go back home." Rika said as she arrived in the Adventure Universe. She then headed off with Renamon to explore the new digital world in search of Ryo.

**A/N: So here's the second chapter. Nice to know some people are enjoying this. Also for those people who were complaining about the switch between Adventure and Tamers Universes don't worry by about chapter 4ish the tamers will all be in the Adventure Universe and well only see the Tamers Universe briefly to check on Yamaki and other side characters. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, or this story in general. All feedback is welcome. I'm almost halfway done with Chapter 3 so hopefully sometime next week I'll finish. Midterm season is really killing me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Desicions

[Tamers Universe]

It was three in the morning. All of the tamers were asleep, but their digimon partners were all at the mysterious portal. They were strangely all drawn to it and decided to vote on whether or not they'd let their partners go through the portal into the new digital world.

"Lopmon your late. We were supposed to all be here a half an hour ago. We live in the same house so you shouldn't have gotten here much later than I did." Terriermon told her noticing she had arrived.

Lopmon looked sad and put her head down. "Sorry I'm late but Suzie has a really strong grip. It was hard to get out without waking her up." Lopmon says explaining why it took so long for her to get there.

"Whatevs now dat we're all here we can discuss what to do bout dis portal. Are we really going to let our partners go through it?" Impmon asked them as they got closer to it.

"I do sense a danger coming from there. But if Yamaki says its fine I don't know why we should object." Guardromon says knowing that even it is dangerous the tamers probably will go in to save their friends.

Calamon looked into the portal and shrunk his ears. "The digital world was a scary place but you guys all went in to save me. I think it's only fair we do the same to Ryo." Calumon said expressing his feelings towards the situation.

"But when you went into the digital world you digimon already knew what to expect. This is going to be something strange and unknown to all of us human or digimon." Lopmon said expressing her concern for their safety.

"I don't know about youse but I don't want Ai or Mako going into there. And if Jeri comes with she won't have a partner to protect her. I vote no on going through the portal." Impmon said getting tired of their constant back and forth debates.

Lopmon move over and stood next to Impmon. "I'm with Impmon. The digital world it too already to dangerous for Suzie, and this strange one is to big of a risk to take.

"Come on you guys how bad could it be. I mean we beat the D-Reaper so what could there possibly be that we cant stand up to. I say let the kids go." Terriermon says displaying his usual carefree attitude.

Guilmon then joined Terriermon. "Terriermon is right. If Takato and the others think that they can handle it then we shouldn't worry about anything." Guilmon said laughing. Calumon then joined their side with Guardromon joining Lopmon and Impmon. Leaving MarineAngemon to be the tiebreaker.

"Save Friends. Worry Later." MarineAngemon said after thinking it over for a while.

Terriermon then went to rub it in Lopmon's face. "Ha we win. We get to go explore the new digital world and there's nothing you can do about it." Terriermon gloated. Him and the other digimon then left back to their partners homes except for Lopmon and Impmon.

"I hope that Yamaki finds the portal to unsafe to enter. Otherwise our partners might be in the biggest danger ever. This portal feels so unnatural. Why can't they have more common sense?" Lopmon asked Impmon wondering if there was still a way out of going.

"I dunno. But what I do know is dat I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure Ai, Mako, and Jerri are safe. They're my responsibility." Impmon then left back to Ai and Mako's house and Lopmon headed back to Suzie and Henry's house.

[Adventure Universe]

It had been almost a month since Ken was banned from the digital world. At first the attacks stopped, but soon enough they started back up again. The digidestined were going to have a meeting in the digital world about whether or not to lift Ken's ban. Before then Davis and Yolei stopped by to visit Ken. They had been secretly letting Ken borrow their D3 so he could go to the digital world and see Wormmon. When they knocked Ken's mom opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Ichijouji is Ken home? We wanted to see him again." Davis asked as she opened the door.

"He's home but he really needs to rest. For some reason Ken has started sleepwalking. It's been going on for nearly a month and it really seems to be really tiring him out. The doctor says its caysed by somr kind of stress or anxiety. I can tell him that you came by if you want, but he really needs to be resting right now." She told them. Davis and Yolei told her thanks and they decided to head off the digital world to meet up with the others.

"Ok now that Davis and Yolei are here we can decide on what we are going to do about Ken." Tai said starting their official meeting on Ken.

"I don't even know why we're having this meeting. The attacks haven't stopped and Ken has no access to the Digital World. It's obvious he's innocent and should be let back into the group." TK said expressing his confusion about what they were even going to discuss.

"We aren't 100 percent sure that he is completely cut off from the digital world. If Ken found a portal then he could still be responsible." Izzy said explaining why they still had to vote on this.

"The chances of that happening are really small. We should just let him come back. I'm sure Wormmon misses him." Kari said worried about how Wormmon must feel.

"It's funny you mention Wormmon. I set up a camera to monitor his actions in the digital world just in case, and I noticed that Ken has come and seen him on rare occasions. That is why I believe Ken has found a portal back. I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't think it was the right time." Izzy said to the group revealing that he knew Ken had been back to the Digital World.

"Wait Ken didn't find a portal. Davis and I have been going over to his house and letting him borrow our D3's so he can see Wormmon, but we were with him at all times. Just at a distance which is probably why your camera didn't see us. We were never here at night though, and thats when all the attacks happened." Yolei said to them revealing her and Davis' secret.

Tai was furious that they had gone behind his back and done this. "I can't believe you two undermined my authority. You went behind my back and disobeyed me. I have half a mind to ban both of you from the Digital World until these attacks stop." Tai yelled at them. Matt then grabbed him in an attempt to calm him down.

"You know what Tai I don't know why you get to decide what happened to Ken. He's part of my team not yours." Davis said standing up for his friend.

"My authority overrides yours. You and Yolei will be dealt with after we decide what to do about Ken." Tai said to them. He then stepped back and Matt let go of him.

"Even if Ken did come back it wasn't at night. That's when the attacks all were. Doesn't that mean he is innocent?" Mimi asked trying to find a way to defend Ken.

"When we went to go visit Ken his mom mentioned that he been sleepwalking a lot lately. You don't think he could be sleepwalking into the Digital World?" Yolei asked remembering that Ken was having problems sleeping.

"Heres what we're going to do. Tonight we stay here in the Digital World. We confront whoever is causing this, and if it is Ken, even if he is sleepwalking, then we will know what to do." Tai said making his final descision. The group then agreed to do that. Yolei was especially worried that Ken might be the Digimon Emperor in his sleep.

[Tamers Universe]

It was finally morning and the Tamers woke up early to meet up with Yamaki and the Monster Makers at the strange portal. When they arrived they found that there was already a team there with a lot of computers to read the portal.

"I'm glad you kids are finally here. We just about finished the readings on this portal. You were right it leads to a Digital World different from the one your digimon came from, but there's more. It leads to a completely different universe. Something on the other side oppened this portal and it's growing quickly. If we don't close it soon then both universes could end up collapsing on each other. We traced your friends Ryo and Rika life signature in here. So get in, get them out, and do it fast." Yamaki told them explaining the situation that they were in as well as what they needed to do. They were all about to step into the portal when Shibumi stopped them.

"Wait wait wait. This portal isn't big enough for all of you at once. You could get lost between universes or dematerialize completely. Right now it seems that only two of you can go in at a time. You'll be split up so I say one person and their digimon partner at a time." Shibumi said to them.

"What about Ai and Mako. They're both my partners. And Jeri doesn't even have a partner. If we're going to be split up how are they going to be safe?" Impmon asked worried about Ai, Mako, and Jeri.

Shibumi thought about it and looked over to the computers. "Ok MarineAngemon is small enough that he can go in with two other people. So why doesn't he go with Ai and Mako, then you go with Kenta, and Jeri goes with Calumon. He might not be able to fight but I'm sure Jeri will be fine." Shibumi told them. They then were about to go in when Ai raised her hand to ask a question.

"Mr. Yamaki what are you going to tell our parents while we're helping Rika and Ryo?" She asked wondering about her parents reaction to them being gone.

"Don't worry about it. We have everything taken care of. Hurry up though. We have approximately one week until the portal grows to an unstable size. Find Rika and Ryo then come back. This device will let you know how much time is left. The timer is set for 168 hours. Come back before it reaches 1 hour or you might not be able to come back at all." Yamaki told them. He gave them all the equipment that they needed and they headed off. Takato and Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon, Kazu and Guardromon, Suzie and Lopmon, Jeri and Calumon, Kenta and Impmon, and Ai, Mako, and MarineAngemon. After they had all finished entering the portal. Yamaki noticed that the energy levels in the portal were increasing.

"Riley, come back with me to Hypnos tower so we can monitor the situation from there. Meanwhile you contact the kid's parents and make up some excuse. We don't want their patents worried about them. Also we need to stop by our apartment and pick up my lighter. I really need to release some stress right now." Yamaki told her. They then both headed off to Hypnos towers while in the distance a young blond girl in a gothic dress stared deeply into the portal.

**A/N: So it's a bit latter than I would have expected but here's the next chapter. With this the Tamers are all in the Adventure Universe so we will spend most of our time in that universe with only brief glimpses of Yamaki and the Tamers Universe. The kids are all split up and it will be a while before they all meet up again. The digidestined are finally going to confront the person who claims to be the Digimon Emoeror. Do you think its Ken or not? Anyway thanks to everyone who followed and favorited. Really makes me happy to know people read and enjoy my work. Anyway ket me know what you think so far, any suggestions you might have, and until next time hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4 An Old Enemy Returns

The tamers had arrived in the Digital World of the Adventure Universe. However they were all split up. With only their digimon partners they would have to survive the dangers of this new world, find their friends Ryo and Rika, and get back home before Hypnos gets ordered to close the portal. Meanwhile the digidestined were getting ready for nightfall and their confrontation with the new Digimon Emperor.

"All right you guys. We've been watching the Digimon Emperor's attacks and have decided that this is where he's going to attack. We have to remain vigilant if we want to get him. Remember that this is the only way to find Ken innocent." Izzy told them as they started to set up their campsite. Everyone nodded and then Mimi raised her hand to ask a question.

"I know that we're all supposed to stay awake but could I just get a few hours of sleep? I look terrible in the morning if I don't get enough sleep." Mimi said hoping they would let her sleep.

"Go ahead and sleep Mimi. I can take care of your area and mine." Joe told her. She hugged him and then went into the tent.

"You can sleep to if you want Sora. I'd be fine with watching your area." Matt told Sora concerned about her. Sora looked at Matt and frowned.

"I'm fine Matt. You don't need to worry about me. I'm able to take care of myself and don't need your help." Sora said angrily.

"Fine I was just looking out for my girlfriend. It's not like I'm supposed to care about you or anything." Matt responded. He then left the campsite and Tai walked over to Sora.

"What was that all about? Are you and Matt having problems?" Tai asked Sora worried about his friends.

Sora lifted her head slightly to see Tai. "Yes. No. I don't know. Matt has been really overprotective of me lately. It's nice but I wish he would stop. I've been a digidestined just as long as he has, we've both been though some dangerous things. It's not that I don't appreciate him being worried its just I don't want him to think that I can't do anything by myself." Sora told Tai. She then kept looking down thinking about her and Matt.

Tai lifted Sora's chin so that their eyes met. "Don't worry about it Sora. I'm sure that Matt is just trying to keep you safe. He'll learn that you don't need it though. Your a tough girl and you can be kind of stubborn at times. Things will work out for you two I'm sure of it." Tai told her. Sora gave Tai a hug and then went off to find where Matt left. Tai felt very conflicted. On one hand he used to have feelings for Sora, and perhaps somewhere deep down he still does, but on the other hand he wanted both Matt and Sora to he happy. He then got back to unpacking their supplies.

Meanwhile on the other side of the digital world the tamers were trying to find each other. Henry in particular wanted to find Suzie. He was sure Lopmon could protect her since she was once a Deva and could become an ultimate level digimon if necessary.

"Henry I'm getting tired can we rest already?" Terriermon asked him desperately wanting to rest.

"How about I carry you for a while. We cant rest. We only have a week to find Rika and Ryo. Not to mention the rest of our friends. I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to have all of us come. All though it's night and we haven't been here that long. Perhaps this world and ours run on different time intervals, or the portal creates a time dilation effect. The point is we may have more than a week depending on how much time is separated by." Henry told Terriermon. Terriermon however stopped paying attention to Henry after Henry started theorizing on the time difference.

"Hey Henry ignoring all your sciencey talk I think I see Takato and Guilmon over there." Teriermon said. Henry looked over and sure enough there they were. Henry ran over to where they were.

"Henry. Finally I thought it would take forever before we found somebody. I think Yamaki's device is broken. It says that it hasn't even been an hour but it's already night." Takato told Henry.

"I don't think so. It hasn't felt that long. I have a theory that the portal created a time dilation effect which makes time pass differently between the worlds. We have more time than we thought." Henry told Takato informing him of his theory.

"That's great. Come on lets see if we can't find anybody else." Takato said. As they were about to leave however they heard an explosion.

"That sounded close by. We had better go an check it out. We should probably digivolve Terriermon and Guilmon just in case." Henry told Takato. He nodded and they both got their D-Tectors ready.

Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!

Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!

Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!

Henry and Takato then ran off with their digimon. What they didn't know was that the explosion would lead them to their next big adventure. It came form the digidestined's campsite and was caused by the Digimon Emperor.

"Hello children. It's been a while since we last saw each other. I'm quite surprised that you are here. The digital world is a dangerous place at night." They all looked up and saw the Digimon Emperor with a Tyrannomon. He looked exactly as he did all those years ago. He looked like Ken Ichijouji.

"Ken why are you doing this. I thought you were one of us." TK said angrily.

"You think I'm Ken. Well your half right. You remember that Ken had the original Dark Spore. Well I'm the darkness inside that Dark Spore manifested as the Digimon Emperor. Think of me as a split personality. I'm only strong enough to take over Ken when he's sleeping. His parents even think he's sleepwalking. Soon enough though I'll be strong enough to have complete control. Then young Ichijouji will be nothing more than a memory." The Digimon Emperor told them laughing maniacally. The digidestined were shocked and couldn't believe what he was telling them.

"That's impossible. We destroyed MaloMyotismon so the Dark Spore shouldn't have any power over Ken." Cody said unable to believe what he had just told them.

The Digimon Emperor laughed at this. "You fools honestly think that MaloMyotismon was the creator of the Dark Spores. He was merely using it's power to increase his own strength. The true creator of the Dark Spores is a Digimon far more powerful than you've ever met, but don't worry you won't be around long enough to worry about him. Tyrannomon destroy them now." The Digimon Emperor commanded. There was a Control Spire in the area so the only thing the kids could do was Armor Digivolve, but none of them had their D-Terminal with them. They were about to be blasted when the Tyrannomon was attacked by a green blast. The digidestined looked over and saw a Gargomon.

"Willis must be in the Digital World. Man we sure are lucky." Kari said as they got saved. They then looked over and saw that is wasn't Willis but some other boy with the Gargomon. Soon enough another boy with what looked like a red Greymon arrived to help out.

"Girr. I should have checked to see if there was anybody else before destroying you. Your lucky I'm still not in full control or you'd all be gone. Speaking of which I hope you bid farewell to your friend Ken Ichijouji because soon enough he'll be gone and only I the Digimon Emperor will be left." The Digimon Emperor laughed maniacally before leaving on the Tyrannomon.

"Thanks you guys. Whoever you are." Yolei said to them as the Digimon Emperor had left. Takato then looked to see the digidestined and immediately recognized them from his favorite television show.

"Henry its them. The kids from the tv show. I can't belive were really meeting them." Takato said overjoyed at their discovery.

"Why do you two keep stating at us before, and how come we've never seen you around before?" Davis asked them getting tired of them just staring.

"Were sorry it's just you guys aren't supposed to exist. Your just characters from a television show. It's weird seing you in person." Henry said trying to calmly explain to them what was happening.

"The Digimon Emperor won't be coming back. I think you two should tell us about yourselves though. I find it hard to belive what your saying." Tai told them trying to stay rational about everything.

Takato and Henry sat down to have a talk with the Digidestined. Takato couldn't help but worry how his friends were. Off in the distance, Jeri was trying her strongest to survive.

"This was a really bad idea Calumon. I don't know why we decide to come. Were just making the others worry about us." Jeri said sadly. Since she and Calumon had arrived they were nearly attacked three times. Jeri was starting to get depressed about not being able to help out her friends.

"Come on Jeri don't be sad. You know I don't like it when your sad. I'm sure that soon enough Takato will find us and we can all play together again." Calumon said trying to cheer up Jeri. They kept on waking until they were nearly hit by a Kuwagamon. Jeri grabbed Calumon and started running. She then made it to the end of a clif where she ran out of room to run. She was scared and was about to fall of the cliff when a mysterious figure attacked the Kuwagamon and knocked him off the cliff.

"That was close. That's for saving us Mister. If it wasn't for you then that huge bug would have gotten us, or we would have fallen off of the cliff and that would have been very scary." Calumon said overjoyed that they had survived.

"It was nothing. When I see an innocent being in danger I feel it is my duty to helps them. The Digital World is not a safe place for a young girl and a small digimon. If you need shelter follow me." The digimon that save them said. Jeri followed him, however she was in a daze because the digimon that saved her was somebody she never thought she would see again.

**A/N: Really glad I got this up when I did. I'm pretty sure it's obvious who saved Jeri and Calumon. Also if you've played the Wonderswan games that's good because soon I'll start referring to the events of those. They were never released outside of Japan, but a quick google search or trip to Wikipedia will give you all the information you need. Thanks to everybody who favorited and followed the story. All though it would be nice to get more reviews. I have 4 chapters including this one, 3 favorites, and 4 followers as well as 500 total views, yet I still only have one review from a guest. I won't say I'll update if you review because i tried that once and didn't really like it. Although it did work. So please take a short moment to review if you can. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and I'll hopefully update in a little under two weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Search Continues

Henry and Takato had finished explaining to the Digidestined about where they came from and the fact that the world the currently were in was nothing more than a tv show for them.

"I still can't believe that all of our adventures are just a television show for you guys. Does that mean that everything we've done has been pointless?" Joe asked astounded by the information they had received.

"I don't think so. Your lives may have been fictional in our world, but here everything is real." Henry told Joe trying to reassure him.

"Wait so if you guys know everything about this world then tell me do I ever end up marrying Kari?" Davis asked them hoping they'd say yes.

Takato and Henry briefly looked at each other. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" Takato asked Henry wondering what they should tell Davis.

"Forget about that. Tell us why Ken has turned back into the Digimon Emperor." Tai told them hoping that they would be able to provide the answers they needed.

"Were sorry but that was never in the show. After you defeated MaloMyotismon the show ended. As far as we know that was your last adventure together." Takato told Tai unable to help them.

"Well figure that out later. Right now I think we should help you guys find your friends. This place can be kind of dangerous. As many good Digimon as there are out there. A few bad Digimon sill exist, not to mention any Digimon controlled by Dark Rings or Dark Spirals. The sooner your all reunited the better." Kari said getting worried about Takato and Henry's friends.

"Ok then. We came from North so I say let's go South. That'll be the best place to start looking." Henry told the Digidestined. They then went off to find the other Tamers.

Elsewhere in the Digital World, Impmon was going crazy trying to find Ai and Mako.

"Will ya hurry it up. We're going to slow." Impmon complained to Kenta who was getting tired of walking.

"I'm sorry but I'm really tired. Can't you just turn into Beelzemon and fly us around to find the others?" Kenta asked Impmon hoping to get a break.

Impmon looked at Kenta and smirked. "Ya know what kid that ain't such a bad idea. In fact I've got a betta one." Impmon told him. He digivolved into Beelzemon and was surrounded by a pillar of red light. Suddenly his motorcycle Behemoth appeared.

"Behemoth? But didn't Gallantmon destroy that?" Kenta asked confused as to what just happened.

"He did, and so did Locomon, but you can't keep a good bike down. Now hop kid an hold on tight cuz we aint stopping till we find my parters." Beelzemon said. Kenta quickly got and held on to Beelzemon's back as they rode off the find the others.

Jeri and Calumon had finished following their savior to a small village with a bunch of eggs.

"This is the Primary Village. It's here that Digimon are reborn. You'll be safe here child. I must go but do not worry one of my closest allies and perhaps my closest friend will arrive shortly to look after you until I return." He told them. He had then left them alone as he walked off elsewhere.

"Hey Jeri doesnt that Digimon that saved us sort of look like somebody we know?" Calumon asked not completely recognizing their savior as their old friend.

Jeri briefly look up at Calumon. "He does Calumon. But he can't be. He might look like him, and he might sound like him, and he might act like him, but that can't be him. He's gone, and as much as it hurts me that he is we're just going to have to accept it and live our lives." Jeri said sadly. Seeing him again hurt her. She thought he was over him, but seeing this Digimon that looked like him brought up old suppressed emotions.

"Aw come on Jeri don't feel sad again. You promise me and Takato that you wouldn't be sad anymore. Come on he happy." Calumon told Jeri. He really hated it when Jeri was sad, especially after the incident with the D-Reaper.

As Calumon tried to cheer up Jeri the Digimon that was sent to look over them arrived. "Hey are you guys the ones that I was asked to take care of? My names Ogremon." Ogremon told them as he had arrived.

"Are you sure that you supposed to be the one taking care of us? You seem kind of scary." Calumon told Ogremon as he sat down next to them.

"Aw come on just because I'm a virus type digimon you think I'm bad. In fact I actually used to he bad. I worked for the most evilist Digimon around, but after those kids saved my life I decided to become nicer. I even made with my old rival. Now where the best of friends, all though we still fight every now and them for fun." Ogremon told them explaining how he had switched from evil to good.

Hearing this Jeri looked over to Ogremon before putting her head down. "Wait you and him used to be rivals. Can you tell me what you know about him and how you became friends? He reminds me of an old friend I once had." Jeri told Ogremon hoping to learn more about him.

Ogremon looked over at Calumon and Jeri then smiled. "Sure thing it's kind of a long story, but I guess we've got nothing better to do till we wait for him to come back.

Suzie had desperately searched around trying to find anybody. Eventually she got tired. Lopmon digivolved into Antylamon in so that she wouldn't have to walk anymore. Eventually Suzie got lucky and she ran into Rika and Renamom.

"Hey Antylomon look there's Rika and Renamaon. We finally found someone." Suzie said overjoyed that they had found her. Rika on the other hand wasn't so pleased.

"Suzie? Oh great if your then that means that Gogglehead and the others decided to come save me. Look I'm doing fine on my own. Ive almost found Ryo so just go home ok." Rika told her annoyed. She didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

"But Rika Yamaki said we don't have that long until were trapped here. The more of us the better we can look for Ryo." Suzie told Rika wanting to convince her it was a good thing they were there. As they were arguing with each other however an Airdramon attacked.

" Suzie get behind me that Airdramon might only be a champion but it's really strong, and I don't think that Antylamon has enough energy left to fight. Just leave this up to me and Renamon. You stay behind Antylamon." Rika told Suzie immediately taking offensive against the Airdramon. As they were fighting Takato, Henry, and the Digidestined were heading towards where they were.

"I hear something going on over here. Maybe it's your friends." Mimi said as she heard the sound of Digimon fighting.

Henry and Takato looked over to where Mimi was at and saw a Renamon fighting an Airdramon. They immediately ran over to there.

"This Airdramon was tougher than we thought. We're going to have to step it up a notch Renamon." Rika said after the Airdramon was still fighting. Antylamon had dedigivolved back into Lopmon so Suzie was defenseless. Airdramon was about to hit Suzie so Rika reacted as fast as she could.

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Rika activated her Digimodify card and Renamon kicked the Airdramon out of Suzies path.

Diamond Storm! Renamon blasted the Airdramon with a Diamond Storm and it started to dematerialize. However just as Rika ran over to get Suzie the Digidestined arrived with Takato and Henry to find something they would've never imagined. Rika and Renamon had killed the Airdramon.

Ai and Mako were resting after haven gotten tired of traveling through the Digital World. Soon they both sat down with MarineAngemon on a tree stump and decided to rest.

"Hey Mako I'm starting to think that it was a bad idea for us to come here. We can't do anything to help. Maybe we should've let Impmon come alone." Ai said feeling that they were only getting in the way.

"Don't say that Ai. We're Impmon's partners. He needs us remember." Mako told his sister trying to cheer him up.

Ai looked sadly at Mako and pulled their D-Tector out of her pocket. "But he doesn't even need us. Impmon can become a mega without us and we don't even have any cards to Digimodify him. All we can do is make him worry." Ai told Mako expressing her doubt.

"But we do help him out. Remember when he first came back. I gave him my toy gun and it made him stronger. That might have broken but that doesn't mean we aren't still with him. I'm sure Impmon wants us to be here. Besides we might be younger than everyone else, but their still our friends. Suzie is only a few years older than us and if she can handle this than so can we." Mako said confidently. He was determined to make Ai cheer up and see that they were helpful. Ai hugged Mako and they got up to continue searching. As they were waking they bumped into a stranger who appeared human.

"Excuse me sir but your human right? We need to find our friends. They're human just like us and they're lost in this world." Ai told him hoping that he could help them out.

"Of course. You seem a little young to be in the Digital World, but if your looking for friends then I might be able to help you. Just follow me." He told them. Ai and Mako went along with him hoping to find their friends, however little did they know that the person they had decided to trust was the Digimon Emperor.

**AN: Sorry that this is out later than usual and sorry that its a bit shorter than my usual chapter length it's finals week at my school and I just finished my last final today. I'm on a week of vacation for spring break now so for sure a chapter next week. Maybe two if I work hard enough. All thought spring break is supposed to be about relaxing so I don't really want to write that much. I'm also finishing a year long story that I should've finished a long time ago. Thanks for all the new favorites and follows. It means a lot to me. Special thanks to Jon Voris for giving me my first review that wasn't anonymous. Id realy appreciate more reviews just because I would really use the feedback in reviews. I'm always trying to improve. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully two chapters of regular size next week. Seriously though leave a review or something for me.**


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion

When the Digidestined found Rika they never expected Takato and Henry's friend to kill a digimon.

"How could you destroy that Digimon. It's alive don't you know. It's not just data it's got a heart." Yolei yelled at Rika.

Rika in turn yelled back at her. "Oh I'm sorry. Perhaps next time I'll just let it destroy me and Suzie. Will that make you happy?" Rika asked her sarcastically.

"Rika was only trying to protect my little sister. It's not her fault." Henry said supporting Rika.

"She didn't have to destroy the digimon though. There has to be another way. My grandfather has always said that all life is precious." Cody said.

"Thats true but my sensei taught me that we must sometime do things we aren't proud of for the greater good. Rika didn't want to destroy that digimon buy she had to protect my little sister." Henry responded back to Cody.

"What's a little girl like you doing in the Digital World anyway?" Sora asked worried about somebody so young in a dangerous place.

Suzie showed Sora her D-Tector. "I'm a tamer like my big brother. Lopmon is my partner, but she's not strong enough to stay digivolved for a long time so Rika protected me." Suzie said to them explaining what happened.

"You guys don't have to destroy Digimon. They're not evil. That Airdramon was probably just trying to protect it's territory." Yolei said to them trying to make them understand.

"Look here little miss perfect. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect my friends. If that means destroying Digimon then I don't care. At least I didn't have Renamon absorb her data." Rika said annoyed with Yolei.

"Wait I remember in the show Digimon don't die. They get turned into eggs. Can you take us to where they're reborn. I want to see something." Takato said to them remembering that Digimon don't die in this world.

"Yeah sure we can take you guys there. Just try and keep you friend there away from Yolei. We dont need them arguing the entire time." Tai told Takato. They then headed off to Primary Village not knowing that they're friend Jeri was already there. She had just finished listening to Ogremon's story when Guardrmon and Kazu arrived with the same Digimon that had saved Jeri and Calumon.

"Hey Jeri you'll never believe who we found. We were surprised at first, but when he said you were here we asked him to take us to you." Kazu said as he noticed Jeri with Ogremon.

"It's not him Kazu. I know he seems like him but it isn't." Jeri said silently.

"What are you taking about of course it's him." Kazu said not sure about what was going on with Jeri.

"That's not my Leomon!" Jeri yelled at him. She then ran off causing Leomon to follow after her. "Please stay away. I'm glad you saved me but stay away." Jeri told him quietly. She didn't want to get hurt anymore.

"Child your friend told me what happened. About how you lost a Leomon who was your partner. I might not be that Leomon but I want to help you. I feel a connection to you that I cannot comprehend." Leomon told her. He wanted to help Jeri out. He stepped closer to her but jumped out of they way as a gunshot nearly hit him. He turned around and saw a Beelzemon pointing a gun at him,

"The girl said to step away." Beezlemon said. He wasn't sure what was happening but he saw that Jeri was crying.

"Please don't hurt him Beelzemon he hasn't done anything wrong. He wants to help me." Jeri said calming Beelzemon down.

"Alright Jeri if you trust this guy then I guess I do." Beelzemon said. He then jumped off of Behemoth and turned back into Impmon. Leomon got back up and they waked to the others.

"Sorry for almost waisting you back there it's just I'd do anythin to protect her." Impmon told Leomon.

"I understand. She is a special girl. I sense a connection to her. Perhaps her bond with her past Leomon was so powerful that it transcends not only life and death but entire worlds. I share a connection to her through him." Leomon said explaining how he felt when he was around Jeri.

"Hey you guys I think I see Takato and the others over there." Kazu yelled at them from the distance. They then noticed them and ran up to their lost fiends.

"It was a good idea coming to the Primary Village Takato." Izzy said as everyone was reunited.

"Well I remember that in the show after Devimon separated you guys this was where you all met up. Figured it was a good place to check." Takato said explaining his reasoning.

"Digidestined you know these children?" Leomon asked as he saw the Digidestined with the Tamers.

"We kind of just met them, but they seem to be good people." Joe told him. Impmon looked around and stated to get worried.

"You guys were are Ai and Mako? Everyone is all here but there still missing." Impmon told them worried.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure your fiends are just fine." Mimi told Impmon trying to help him out.

"You don't understand Ai and Mako are children. They're only five years old. Not to mention they're currently with a mega level Digimon who can't even fight. They're defendless." Impmon told them trying to explain why it was urgent to find Ai and Mako.

"Well have to come back later. It's almost morning and if we aren't home our parents will worry. You guys should come to the real world with us." Matt said to them noticing the time.

"No this can't wait. My friends might be in danger and you want to go home. I don't need you guys. I can do this on my own." Impmon said angrily. He then Digivolved back into Beelzemon and rode off on Behemoth leaving the Digidestined and the Tamers behind.

"Don't worry about Impmon he's just worried about Ai and Mako. Now then if we're going to the real world where will we stay?" Henry asked wondering what they will do in the real world.

"Well Jeri can stay with Tai and me, Takato can stay with TK, Henry and Suzie can stay with Cody, Kazu can stay with Matt, Kenta can stay with Joe, and Rika can stay with Yolei since they need to work out their issues." Kari said splitting everyone up.

"Alright I guess that can work. Come on you guys let's get going." Tai said. They then went to the closest digital gate and left they're Digimon behind to keep looking for Ryo, Ai and Mako except for Suzie who wouldn't leave behind Lopmon.

[Tamers Universe]

"Alright Yamaki I just got back from talking with everyone's parents. It was a lot of work but we got everyone covered. Is the portal still stable?" Riley asked as she arrived Hypnos towers.

"It's still stable but there's something trying to come back. I don't think that it's the kids. It's too small to be them." Yamaki answered. As they looked at the sensors on the portal an unknown object entered.

"Yamaki a human energy signature has just exited from the portal. It's headed this way." Riley told him as she noticed the sensors were going crazy.

"Follow me Riley. The energy is human so we shouldn't be worried about anything." Yamaki told her. He put his lighter into his pocket and grabbed a gun as he walked towards the location of the energy. When they arrived they found a young teenager who seemed to be in a school outfit.

"Hello sir my name is Ken Ichijouji. I need to speak with you about an important issue." Ken told Yamaki calmly.

"Alright then what could you possibly need to talk about?" Yamaki asked him calmly.

"I come from the world on the other side of this portal. I know what cause this connection between our worlds to occur. It's destroying my world and I need help to close it. You seem to be an advanced organization. Will you help me?" Ken asked him. He needed Hypnos and their advance technology for his plans.

"My friends are in there. I cant help you shut it down, but if you need to stabilize your world then I can help you. Riley let Ken take whatever he needs, but keep him under close supervision while he's here at Hypnos." Yamaki told him. Riley then lead him towards their computer systems and their data storage.

Ken smiled knowing that this would be exactly what he needed to destroy the Digidestined. "Everything is going perfectly. Best of all I won't be the one to destroy them. One of their own will cause their destruction." Ken said to herself. After getting all his equipment he went through the portal back to his world with Riley and Yamaki unaware of what they had just done.

**A/N: Ok so I know I said that this would be longer, but i have a good reason for it's short lenght. Originally this chapter and the next chapter were one chapter, but I decided to cut it here and create two slightly shorter chapters with that cliffhanger at the end. Senond half should be up soon, but I make no promises of another update this week since I'm finishing up another story. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for all the favorites and follows. Special thanks goes out to littlegem for leaving a review. I don't get as many reviews as I would like to get, but I appreciate everyone that I do get. Anyways hope you guys are enjoying.**


	7. Chapter 7 Settling In

The Digimon Emperor arrived back at his lair after getting what he needed from the Tamers world. He arrived to find Ai and Mako asleep.

"I'll have to finish everything tonight. I feel Ken is about take control again. I'd better get back to his room or he might realize something is wrong. At least his parents believe he is sleepwalking. I'd better make up something to tell those two children. If they escape then my plans could be ruined." The Digimon Emperor said to himself. He walked over to Ai and Mako and woke them up.

"Did you find our friends?" Ai asked him as she started to wake up.

"I'm sorry but I haven't found them yet. I have to get back to the real world before my parents worry about me, but you and your brother should stay here. Trust me the Digimon will keep you safe here." He told her faking as much kindness as he possibly could.

"Ok then. Hopefully we can find our friends soon, but thank you for taking care of us." Ai told him smiling.

"Believe me when I say having you kids here is the best thing that could possibly happen." The Digimon Emperor said to her smiling evilly. He then left Ai, opened the Digital Portal back to his room and layed down thinking about how close his plans were to succeeding. He then went back into Ken's subconscious letting the young digidestined take control unaware of the plans the Digimon Emperor has started. Meanwhile the Digidestined were settling the Tamers into their homes. They had used the pretense of the Tamers being transfer students since school would start next week. The Tamers were settling in nicely all except for Rika who was still at odds with Yolei.

"I don't get why Kari said you had to stay with me. I already have to deal with my siblings now you." Yolei complained to Rika.

"Hey this isn't perfect for me either you know. Look I know we didn't have an ideal first impression of each other, but if our teams are working together we need to sort out our problems first." Rika told Yolei trying to make amends with her. Yolei looked at Rika and smiled a little.

"Look I'm sure we can get along and I'm sorry for what I said to you. I'm really worried about Ken, I'm sure your feeling exactly the same about your boyfriend Ryo." Yolei told Rika trying to relate to her.

"Hold on a moment. Ryo is not my boyfriend." Rika told Yolei embarrassed.

"Really because the way your friend Takato described things it seemed as though the two of you were together. I mean the only reason your in our world is because he stood you up at the movies." Yolei told Rika trying to understand her situation.

"I should've known Gogglehead would've exaggerated things. Look it's true he stood me up, but I never wanted to go to the movies I lost a bet and had to. Also I would do the same for any of my friends. Not just him." Rika said trying to clarify the situation.

"Ha Gogglehead I'm going to have to borrow that one to use on Davis someday. Honestly Rika I'm sorry for what I said to you. You were protecting a child and acted on instinct. It's just that with the Emperor returning and Ken getting weaker I'm not thinking right." Yolei said apologizing to Rika.

"Don't worry about it. Together our teams can find Ryo, save Ken, and stop this Emperor person." Rika told Yolei trying to cheer her up. Yolei smiled and hugged Rika. Meanwhile Kari was trying to cheer up Jeri.

"You seem awfully sad. Is there something that is bothering you?" Kari asked Jeri noticing she was very quiet.

"It's nothing Kari. I was just thinking about some stuff." Jeri said trying to avoid the conversation. Kari however went and sat down next to Jeri.

"Look Jeri your friend Takato told us about what happened. He said you were over it you seem so sad. Is there anything I can do to help?" Kari asked her wanting to try and cheer her up.

"Takato shouldn't have said anything. Look I was over it. I tried to live my life. Have fun and be with my friends, but then all their Digimon came back, but mine didn't. Mine would never come back. At least that's what I thought. I didn't mind it though I had fun playing with their Digimon. I decided to come to this world in hopes of finding my friend Ryo. Helping him because he would help me. What I didn't expect to find was my old parter. I wanted to be so happy that I found him, but the truth is that isn't him. I can't replace him, and now I'm doing the one thing I promised Takato and Callumon I would never do again. I'm crying." Jeri told Kari. Kari then hugged Jeri and let her cry on her shoulder.

"You've been through so much for somebody so young. If you ask me though I don't think that your replacing your old Leomon I think it's more like your forming a bond with our Leomon while still remembering your Leomon." Kari said trying to console Jeri. Jeri looked at Kari and smiled.

"You know Kari you remind me alot of my teacher. She always knew just what to say. You even sound like her. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. Next time we go to the Digital World I have to apologize to Leomon. Oh and Kari by any chance did Takato say anything else about me?" Jeri asked wondering what he has said.

"Not really why do you ask?" Kari asked her curious about why she wanted to know. Jeri got embersssed and blushed.

"No reason. No reason at all. I hope the others are getting along as well as we are." Jeri said quickly trying to change the subject. Of all the Tamers were settling in nice but none got along better than Cody and Henry.

"So Cody I was wondering if you could teach me some Kendo later." Henry said interested in learning.

"If you really want to learn I'd suggest asking my grandfather to teach you. He's much better than I am." Cody told Henry honestly.

"I want to learn from you though. My sensei taught me that students are able teach better than masters because they can relate to the other trainees better." Henry said explaining his reasoning.

"Your sensei seems like very wise man. Perhaps someday he could meet my grandfather. I'm sure they'd have plenty to discuss." Cody said. He then stood up and turned around slightly. "Henry what do you think we should do about Ken?" Cody asked him unsure about how he personally felt.

"Well I remember from the show that you were the last person to trust Ken. Honestly I'd say to keep on believing in him. I remember we had a little bit of difficulty trusting Beelzemon at first but he quickly proved to be on our side. Ever since then we've trusted him with our lives. All you need to do is trust that your friend is there and let fate take care of the rest." Henry told Cody hoping that it would help him out. Cody checked his D-Terminal and noticed he had a message from Tai.

"Tai says were all meeting up at the park. Apparently it's time to tell Ken the truth. The truth that he is the Digimon Emperor, and that if he doesn't do something about it soon he might loose control forever." Cody told Henry.

"Alright then. Let me just go and get my little sister." Henry told Cody. He then went into the guest room they were staying in where he found Suzie and Lopmon asleep. "Wake up Suzie were heading to the park for some important things." Henry told her trying to wake her up.

"Let me sleep a little longer Henry I'm tired." Suzie complained to Henry.

"Come on we agreed you could come with me to this world if you listened to me. Now we have to go." Henry told Suzie sternly.

"Ok fine but can you carry me." Suzie asked Henry as she started to get out of bed.

"Not all the way but I can carry you for a while." Henry told Suzie. He then lifted her up and set her on his shoulders.

"Hey Henry you think you could put in a good word for me with Cody? You seem to be getting along and he's really cute." Suzie told Henry as they headed out of the house. Henry blushed at this and pretended not to hear her embersssed that his little sister would ask him for that. Together they headed off to meet up with the other Tamers and Digidestined to tell Ken to cold hard truth about the identity of the Digimon Emperor.

**A/N: Hey I'm back everyone. Sorry it's been a while but I have a lot of news. First of all I'm getting straight A's this quarter in college. That's amazing because I haven't done that in about 6-7 years. Also I've updated all 4 of my other stories. For some bad news my girlfriend and I broke up but it was completely mutual and were still good friends. Also huge thanks to the guest that corrected me. I've been saying the Tamers have D-Tectors but that is the digivice that the frontier team uses. No idea how I messed that up but thanks for pointing that out. One last thing I have some shameless self promotion. I recently started a YouTube channel called BallinPlays. I would appreciate it if you could check it out sometime. I'm not that good right now but I'm getting better. Don't worry YouTube won't stop me from updating. Just search BallinPlays and you should find me easily. With that shameless self promotion out of the way hope you enjoyed and see you next time.**


End file.
